


Break on Through

by wereallmadhere22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereallmadhere22/pseuds/wereallmadhere22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you can't go back to; some things you wish you never had to live through. For Sherlock Holmes, Skye Trevor falls into both categories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one time in a coffee shop

It was another dreary day in London as the rain continued to pour down from the sky. Inside a small cafe sat one Skye Trevor typing away furiously on her laptop. To anyone else she could have been a uni student trying to finish up a paper, but Greg Lestrade was smarter than that. Well, that and a certain person occupying a "small position in the government" might have clued him in. 

As he walked into the cafe Skye's eyes never left her laptop screen, fingers moving on there own accord. 

"Result!" Skye cheered triumphantly to herself with a smile on her face. That smile soon fell as the D.I. slid into the chair opposite her. 

"This isn't what it looks like...?" She tried making her brown eyes appear wide and innocent.

Lestrade simply sighed. "Yea like you've never said that to me before. Alright come on." He said standing up and gesturing for her to do the same. 

"Oh you're really not taking me to the Yard are you? He's really throwing a hissy fit over this?" 

"Nope," Lestrade replied as he reached out and grabbed her laptop, "we aren't going to the Yard. I'm meant to take you back to Baker Street." Skye gave a groan as she followed Lestrade out of the cafe and into his squad car.

"I'd almost rather go to the Yard..." She said under her breath. 

\----

John Watson was a very patient man. He had to be if he was best friends with Sherlock Holmes. But that didn't mean his patience wasn't tested sometimes. After trying to get ahold of said best friend by text and call for the last week he began to worry. He hadn't seen Sherlock in about a month, and the last time that happened, he was back on drugs. Mycroft had assured him that Sherlock was fine, just a bit busy with "official government stuff" that he wasn't allowed to talk about. Ever since the Magnussen incident Sherlocks been on something akin to house arrest. But apparently he's to damn busy to pick up his phone. So here john was, walking into Baker Street. He decided it was the only way he was going to get to talk to Sherlock. 

Once he had shut the door behind him he could hear his friend upstairs playing his violin. 

'Great' John thought to himself, 'to busy to send a text but he can play Beethoven's 9th all day long'. He quickly climbed the steps that led to his friends flat and open the door. Whatever John expecting, it was certainly not this. 

"FINALLY. Does it really take 8 and 1/2 hours to go and get milk, hon-" 

It was only then Sherlock had turned around. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white button down shirt, and his blue night gown. He was holding his violin in one hand and bow in the other. But above all that, he had the most puzzled look on his face. "Oh, John. I didn't know you were coming over." 

"You were expecting somebody else?" John asked with curiosity. 

"Something of the sort. Can I help you with anything? If not I'm really quite busy and must insist you leave." Sherlock's eyes started nervously shifting over everything in the room except John. 

"Really? You didn't sound too busy?" John said with a hint of anger to his voice. "Actually, I thought maybe you were bored being cooped up in here for so long but obviously not." 

"Yes obviously. Now, out you go." Sherlock said trying to herd John back towards the door. 

"Sherlock what happened to the flat? It's..." 

"It's what?" Sherlock said panicking slightly. 

"Clean. Immaculate almost. Did you get a house keeper? And what the hell is with you trying to kick me out?" John said ducking under Sherlock's arm to go into the kitchen and inspect the experiment free counter tops and bodiless fridge. 

"I told you I'm busy. Now if you done being nosy-"

"Sherlock dear, didn't you hear the door? Oh hello John!" Mrs. Hudson stood at the doorway, crinkly eyed smile as per usual. 

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." John said with a warm smile, while Sherlock had gone a bit wan.

"Is this really necessary Greg? I'm 23, there's no need to man-handling me like I'm some child." Came a voice from behind Mrs. Hudson. 

 

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a bloody child and try to run away I wouldn't have to hold onto you now would I!" A deep male voice responded. In walked D.I. Lestrade pulling behind him a younger women who looked thoroughly annoyed. She had long brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes. She was Caucasian but looked like she came from Asian origin. All-in-all a very pretty woman John thought. 

"Oh hello John, didn't know you'd be here." Lestrade said sounding a bit smug if not amused as he looked from John to Sherlock then back over to the girl he still had a hold of. Her head immediately popped up and her eyes widened as she looked John up and down and then looked over to Sherlock. 

"Is it too late to be taken to the Yard?" She turn to Lestrade and asked slightly hopeful.

"No way in hell." He replied with a smirk. 

"It was worth a try." She sighed. "Mrs. Hudson seeing as I only have use of one arm could you make some tea? I'm expecting a visitor." The girl asked with a sweet smile at the old lady. 

"Oh sure thing dear. Really Greg you shouldn't hold her to tight, you'll bruise her." Mrs. Hudson said with an air of disapproval as she left the room. 

The girl just looked over at Lestrade and grinned. "Yea Greg. I'll sue for harassment." 

"Oi zip it you." But he did release her arm." She's your problem now. I'm off. You're brother will be here shortly I'm expecting." Lestrade said to Sherlock. "John great seeing you again mate, text me and will get a pint soon yea?" 

"Yea sounds great Greg" John said with a dubious smile. 

"Good and give Mary my love. Skye, I'm sure I'll see you before the week ends." He said with a note of exasperation. 

"Oh hush you know you love me Greg. You've missed me admit it." The brunette gave him a winning smile he just couldn't help but return. 

"Yea alright maybe a bit. It's nice, seeing two thirds of the gang back together... Sorta. Alright well I'm off." 

At that Skye went up on her toes to plant a kiss to lestrades cheek. "Be seeing you!" Skye called as he left the room. With a huff she spun on her heals to face a stony face Sherlock and a confused John.   
She decided to take the safer route. 

"Hello you must be John Watson. I've heard so much about you. I'm Skye Trevor." She said with the most charming smile she could manage as she stuck a hand out for John to shake. 

"Pleasure." He responded taking her hand. 

"Although I wish I could say the same. I'm afraid I don't know who you are." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh who I am doesn't matter much, right Sherly?" She attempted to lighten things up by using his nickname but to no avail. He just continued his stare down. 

"Right..."

"9 hours... 9 hours to get milk and you have a police escort home?! Is that your idea of laying low?!? Do you just not use your brain or have you hit your head so many times you've permanently damaged all of your brain cells? Not to mention no one was supposed to know you're staying here! I swear sometimes I wonder why I even thought you were useful to keep around.." Sherlock sped off on his rant, while Skye appeared to look calm and patient waiting for him to finish. 

"I was doing a job. And I did get the milk. Mrs. Hudson has it downstairs. And as for why you kept me around, it probably had to do with your impaired judgement because of the copious amounts of drugs you were taking. That and I was the only one who would bail you and Victor out of jail constantly." She replied easily.   
Sherlock startled and that, then narrowed his eyes.

"Lestrade said Mycroft is coming over and you said you had a guest coming. What was the job?" Sherlock asked with suspicion. 

"I hacked into his private server." Skye replied with nonchalance. Meanwhile John watch the exchange between the two with the corner of his mouth tugging up. He liked this girl already. Even if he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. She didn't seem to take any of Sherlock's bullshit. 

"You can't hack his server, believe me I've tried. Besides what would you take?" Sherlock hissed with fury. 

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. We all know I'm the best hacker in the world." She stated smugly." And it was a picture. A very sensitive picture I know he will want back."

"Indeed." A new voice spoke from the doorway. There stood Mycroft leaning on his ever present umbrella. 

"You're getting slow mykey," Skye teased." 17 minutes? Thought you would've caught me in 10." She looked at him with an evil grin. 

"16 and a half minutes. Let's talk business shall we?" Mycroft said as he strode across the room and sat down in Sherlock's chair much to Sherlock's dismay. He gestured for her to take the seat across from him. 

"Is this really necessary Mycroft? We all know you're going to give her what she wants. You always do." Sherlock said with a bored tone. 

"Always?" John question to no one in particular. 

"I do not." Mycroft denied with a huff of annoyance. "Only when necessary." 

"Back to business." Skye said loudly before an argument between the two brothers broke out. "I believe you have something you can trade for this?" She asked as she pulled an Zip drive out of her jacket pocket. Mycroft eyed it before pulling out a folded manilla envelope from his jacket. The two sat staring at each other in silence. 

"Oh will you two stop with the dramatics already. I have things to get done today." Sherlock cried annoyed. John just stood next to him watching the scene play out before him, still as confused as ever.   
The two glance over at Sherlock and then back to each other. 

"Well, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed eh Sherly?" Skye taunted with an amused smile. 

"Perhaps the other side was occupied?" Mycroft said trying to sound as innocent as possible, but the smug grin he wore gave away what he was implying. Sherlock blushed ever so slightly and looked away, while Skye glared at Mycroft. 

"I would appreciate if we stuck to business and not discuss irrelevant topics thank you. Now do you have all the information I've asked for?" She finished with a cold tone, no longer teasing. 

"Everything is here as promised. And I can be sure that this is genuine? And the only copy?" 

 

"Of course." 

They exchange one last stare down before handing over their respective items. 

"Ta!" Skye murmured as she searched the contents of her envelope. After a quick look at the content of the Zip drive via smart phone Mycroft gave a small nod and stood. 

"I'd say it's a pleasure, but with you things rarely are." He said as he walked to the door. Skye however gave no indication of hearing him. 

"How did you do it?" He asked with open curiosity in his voice. At this Skye looked up.

"Do what?" She asked with her eye brows pinched together. 

"Hack my server. I've had some of the top computer scientist in the world try and fail to gain access to it. How did you manage to do it from a cafe?" His voice was a mix between annoyed and impressed. 

"I didn't." She said flatly. And went back to examining the contents of her envelope. 

"Pardon?" Mycroft asked incredulously. 

"I didn't hack your server. Almost no way possible without alerting your spyware. I'd have an easier time breaking into the kremlin. I just went deep enough to make it look convincing enough that I took something." Skye said looking Mycroft straight in the eye. 

"Then how on earth did you acquire the photo?" Mycroft asked in bewilderment. Skye then stood up and crossed the room over towards the doorway. 

"I emailed your mother. Afternoon Mycroft." She said with fake cheer and shut the door in his face. 

"That....what.....did that really just happen or am I finally losing it?" John asked looking around the room. Skye gave him a small smile and walked back to the chair. 

"I'm afraid so Dr. Watson. Sherlock?" Skye questioned only now realizing the consulting detective was still staring at the doorway with a blank look on his face. At the mention of his name his face whipped around towards Skye and stared at her. 

After a few silent minutes he finally spoke up. "You emailed mother. As in you still keep in touch?" He ask choosing each word carefully. 

Skye gave a sigh and turned back to her papers. 

"Of course that would be the bit you cling to..." 

"I'm sorry but just who exactly are you again?" John asked, growing tired of being confused. "How do you know Sherlock?" 

"Oh I'm nobody. Nothing."She said with a sad smile as she stood up and started to make her way upstairs."An old friend. Not even that. More like the annoying little sister of an old friend, if anything. I think I'm going to turn in. It was nice meeting you. Night Sherlock." She trailed off quietly as she climbed the stairs.

John, still as confused as ever, turned to Sherlock. "Sherlock who is she?" He asked with a questioning look.

Sherlock looked away from where he was following Skye's figure up the steps and looked into johns eyes briefly and then back towards the stairs.

"Everything." He said so quietly John almost thought he'd imagined he heard it. But then Sherlock turned and walked straight to his room and shut the door, leaving John alone in the living room.


	2. Just your average day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just think about what I said, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback, just so there is no confusion

(Flashback)

Skye sat impatiently on a hard bench just outside of the holding cells. She tapped her foot in an annoyed fashion. It was the third time this month she had been here. A door on the other side of the room opened, and Detective Lestrade walked through them. 

"Miss Trevor, our little meetings are starting to become more frequent then I prefer." The detective said with an air of exasperation. He gave her a grim smile and took the paper work she offered him. 

"You're telling me. I spend more time on that bench than I do my bed." She told him with an roll of her eyes. 

Lestrade got a funny look on his face and started looking at her a little more critically. He could tell she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a while by the dark coloring underneath her eyes. Her posture was held tense, like she was ready to jump into action at any second. 

"Yea, I think I can almost believe that." He said, his worry clear from the way the ends of his lips pulled down and his brow crinkled. 

"Jesus, Lestrade, I was joking. Don't worry so much, you'll start getting gray hair if you do." She said with a smirk, clearly trying to deflect his attention away from herself. He let her. 

"Jones!" He called over to the officer on duty, "go and retrieve these two, will you?" He handed over the paper work to the younger officer who scurried off. 

"You should try and get away from this crowd Skye. I mean it, your a bright girl. You're only 17, you've got your entire life ahead of you, and yet you chase after these crack heads and do whatever they tell you. One day they're going to get you caught up in something you won't be able to talk your way out of." He finished, trying to convey his sincerity. 

Skye sighed and gave him a sad smile. She knew what he said had some truth to it, but just couldn't except it. "Someone's got to look after them. Besides, I can't just leave my brother now can I? Blood's thicker than water, eh?" 

Before Greg could respond, Jones had returned with two young men following him. One was tall and lean, although not quite thin enough to be called scrawny. He had a mess of shaggy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The other was a couple inches shorter with light brown hair and medium build. Both looked like hell. Their clothes were rumple and they seemed more than disoriented. 

"Ah, there they are." Lestrade called as the two walked over and stopped in front of him. "Now seriously, you've got to get yourselves together. Next time it'll be a lot longer than overnight that your stuck here."

The one with dark hair didn't seem to like this comment. His nose crinkled as if he smelled something foul. 

"Perhaps you should stop spending so many nights here. I'm sure your wife will stop her affair with her yoga instructor if you ask nicely, and then you can start sleeping in your own bed again." He snarled out. 

"How the hell did-"

"Sherlock! That's enough. It's thanks to him you're even allowed to leave." Skye warned him in a low hiss.

At the sound of her voice his entire demeanor changed however. 

"Oh Skye, Skye Skye. Our faithful little girl." He got out with a lazy smile before he went and draped himself over her. 

"Oi okay Sherly that's enough. Off of my 17 year old sister please." The other man finally spoke up in irritation. He then turned back over to Lestrade. "Detective, thank you. We will just be going..." He gave a nod of his head and walked out the door. 

"Skye, let's go!" He called behind him. She grabbed Sherlock's hand and started towards the door. 

Right before she left, she heard Lestrade call her name. She turned to face him and found him with a pensive expression on his face.

"Think about what I said okay?" He said with a small smile. Skye nodded and continued to drag Sherlock out of the building with her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story I've posted, be gentle.


End file.
